Compras
by MoonyStark
Summary: Iwaizumi está harto de acompañar a Oikawa a comprar ropa. Oikawa se encarga de que las horas viendo tiendas merezcan la pena.


Este fic fue escrito (o más bien, fue terminado) para el concurso del _Team IwaOiIwa_ del grupo _Haikyuu! Yaoi_ en Facebook.

Tenía un propósito incial más cómico e inocente que lo he salido, pero el concurso era de _kinks_ y al final, cayó por aquí.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Compras**

Iwaizumi se deja caer en uno de los bancos que se alinean contra la pared. Por encima del hombro puede ver el otro lado del centro comercial; la parte que le interesa. El olor de la comida no alcanza su posición, pero tiene tanta hambre que puede imaginarse el sabor de un taco en su boca. Porque el cartel de Taco Bell resplandece frente a él y no tiene cabeza para pensar mucho más.

—Iwa-chan, ¿por qué te sientas? —Oikawa se inclina sobre él con un puchero. Las gafas de sol le resbalan un poco sobre el pelo—. Aún no terminamos.

—Nos hemos recorrido todas las tiendas al menos siete veces, Mierdikawa.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Aún me falta una! Dos, en realidad.

Oikawa señala detrás de sí. De las tiendas que componen el rincón en el que se encuentran, dos de ellas no han pasado por su _experta mano_. Habían cargado tantas bolsas que, al final, Iwaizumi lo había podido convencer para alquilar una de las taquillas en la planta baja y que no lo cargase a él con la mitad de las prendas cuando sólo se había comprado una chaqueta y todo el resto le pertenecía íntegramente a Oikawa.

—Por Dios, ¿no te cansas nunca? ¿Y tienes espacio en el armario? Yo te espero aquí —sentencia, señalando el banco con ambos brazos—. Entra a comprarte más trapitos y nos vemos cuando salgas. Si no estoy aquí me he ido al Hägendaaz a por helado de turrón.

—¡Íbamos a ir a por helado juntos! —reclama Oikawa, hinchando lo carrillos de aire. Iwaizumi suspira—. Iwa-chan, si me acompañas a la tienda de ropa luego te compro unas gafas de sol en la óptica.

Iwaizumi puede ver la trampa. Oikawa lo estaba tentando a pasar una hora —como mínimo— dando vueltas entre un montón de percheros con los que siempre se da en la cabeza con la futura promesa de unas gafas que el muy cabrón sabe que le hacen falta porque _él mismo_ se las rompió de un pelotazo hace una semana. Podría irse a la tienda de las gafas mientras Oikawa se compra tejanos, chinos, bermudas o lo que sea que quiere comprarse y ahorrarse todo ese mareo, _pero_ Oikawa se está ofreciendo a pagarle las gafas.

Eso supliría los siguientes cuatro años de robo indiscriminado de su dinero el día de Año Nuevo para rezar, por lo menos.

—Vale —acepta al final, levantándose de un salto—. Pero no me tengas ahí dentro más de media hora o te mando a la planta baja por la vía rápida —amenaza, señalando a su espalda la media pared bajo la cual, cuatro pisos más abajo, espera el pavimento que da salida a la calle.

—Nunca me harías eso, Iwa-chan —susurra. Iwaizumi se congela en el sitio. _Esa voz_ —. Imagínate, no podrás ver cómo me pruebo todo lo que me he comprado.

—No jodas que voy a tener que estar otras cuatro horas viendo cómo te admiras en el espejo —bufa Iwaizumi, siguiéndolo dentro de la tienda.

—Te dejo que me desvistas. —Su aliento le remueve a Iwaizumi el pelo sobre la oreja—. Pero no vale mantenerme así más de cinco segundos.

Iwaizumi siente su fuerza de voluntad flaquear. Han sido horas y horas de ver a Oikawa quitarse ropa y ponerse otra distinta. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha quedado mirando cómo los músculos de la espalda se le flexionan cuando se quita la camiseta verde hoja que lleva ese día, o cómo los oblicuos se le hacen más profundos al abrocharse el botón de los nuevos pantalones marrones que se ha comprado.

Iwaizumi tiene aguante. Mucho. Pero no es de piedra. Y Oikawa parece haber superado ya su depresión post derrota contra el Karasuno tras comprar ochocientos kilos de ropa y ahora el cuerpo le pide baile.

Oikawa sabe qué botón tiene que apretar. Sabe cuál es el tono de voz que a Iwaizumi se la pone dura sin nada más que simples palabras y cuál es el punto exacto de su oreja que lo hace apretar los dientes.

Pero _no en público_.

—Tranquilízate, Tontikawa. —Iwaizumi lo aparta empujándolo del hombro—. Vete por ahí.

La risa de Oikawa le retumba en los oídos. Le ha dicho que se vaya por ahí, pero Oikawa lo mantiene cogido del brazo y lo arrastra por toda la tienda. Iwaizumi no presta atención —a no ser que Oikawa le pida expresamente su opinión acerca de qué camisa cree que le quedará mejor con el jersey de color crema, si la rosa pálido o la azul celeste—; se limita a seguir a Oikawa hasta que la tienda es arrasada y, con un cesto lleno de ropa, Oikawa se dirige a los probadores. La chica que controla la entrada de ropa revisa por encima, pero una sonrisa de Oikawa basta para que no empiece a sacar prenda por prenda.

Oikawa espera a que el probador más grande esté libre —lo cual, por suerte, sólo tarda unos minutos en suceder— para arrastrar a Iwaizumi dentro. Saca una serie de siete camisetas, dos jerséis y cuatro camisas que cuelga en los diferentes percheros —insuficientes para tanta ropa, cabe decir— y le pide a Iwaizumi que escoja. Obtiene como respuesta un bufido hastiado.

—No seas así, Iwa-chan. A ver. —Descuelga una camisa azul, casi morada, y tras quitarse la camiseta empieza a abotonársela—. Pásame un jersey.

Iwaizumi echa un vistazo. Hay dos cuyo color le parece el mismo, aunque ya cuando los ha elegido Oikawa le ha asegurado que son _totalmente_ distintos. Quita la percha del jersey color marrón claro y lo alza ante él, poniéndolo delante de Oikawa. Se ríe.

—Parece el uniforme.

Oikawa se ríe con él y se coloca el jersey. Si Iwaizumi hace acopio de imaginación y sustituye los pantalones vaqueros por los que está acostumbrado a llevar de lunes a viernes, la parte superior de Oikawa puede pasar por su habitual uniforme, aunque esa camisa y ese jersey le acoplan mejor a los hombros que las tallas predeterminadas que raramente hacen un favor a figuras altas y deportivas como la suya. La camisa se le ciñe en los bíceps mientras abotona las mangas y, cuando se sacude hasta encontrarse cómodo, a Iwaizumi se le escapa un jadeo.

—No te queda mal.

—Ya. —Oikawa lo mira con esa sonrisa que le asegura que _sabe_ lo que estaba pensando—. Así cuando estemos en la universidad puedo fingir que aún soy un chico de instituto, Iwa-chan.

—Te van cosas muy raras.

—Tú puedes ser el profesor. Te llamaría _Iwaizumi-sensei_.

Iwaizumi traga saliva. Cómo alguien puede moldear la voz para que suene de chocolate y miel es algo que sigue trastornándolo.

—Tienes mucha ropa que probarte. Deja de hacer el imbécil.

Oikawa avanza, la sonrisa todavía en la boca, hasta la ropa que aún no ha desperdigado por el probador. Básicamente pantalones. Iwaizumi se deja caer en uno de los estrechos asientos de madera, de esos que están ahí para que la gente se abroche los zapatos o gente como él, que ha sido vilmente arrastrada, descanse un poco, y cierra los ojos. La luz blanca de los fluorescentes se filtra a través de sus párpados, pero al menos no ve a Oikawa quitarse los pantalones y puede relajarse un poco.

—¡Iwa-chan! No mires hasta que te lo diga, ¿vale?

 _Tiene cojones._

—Vale, princesita.

Oikawa suelta una risita por lo bajo que a Iwaizumi le provoca un escalofrío. Escucha murmurar a Oikawa durante unos cinco minutos hasta que deja salir un sonido de satisfacción y camina hacia él. Dos pasos. Iwaizumi siente su presencia delante, pero no abre los ojos. Oikawa le dirá que todavía no le ha dado permiso, se enfadará, montará un pequeño espectáculo y pedirá una compensación, e Iwaizumi ya ha soportado suficiente ese día.

—Iwa-chan, —Iwaizumi siente los dedos de Oikawa sobre los suyos. Deja que le alce la mano— no abras los ojos.

Sus dedos rozan piel desnuda. Iwaizumi conoce demasiado bien cada centímetro de Oikawa como para distinguir las líneas de su cuádriceps. La sangre se le acumula en la cara y el bajo vientre.

—Oikawa, ponte algo encima, coño.

Oikawa no responde. Iwaizumi no abre los ojos, a pesar de todo. Objetivamente, no le gusta la idea. La de hacer _cosas_ en un sitio en el que no deben hacerlas. Pero hay algo en esa situación, en estar en medio de un montón de gente que no tiene ni idea de que ellos son algo más que amigos, rozando apenas con las yemas de los dedos las piernas de Oikawa, que le revuelve el estómago de una manera agradable. Oikawa tira de su mano hacia arriba, peligrosamente cerca de donde deben empezar sus calzoncillos. Pero antes, el dorso de la mano de Iwaizumi roza otra tela.

—Oikawa, qué cojones…

Un siseo cruza el aire, lento, suave. Apenas un susurro entre los labios de Oikawa. Iwaizumi siente el peso y el calor de unos dedos sobre su boca, instándolo a callarse. Traga en seco.

—Sólo puedes tocar.

 _La madre que lo parió._

Iwaizumi se considera (y _sabe_ que lo es) un hombre fuerte, no sólo físicamente. Es la única persona capaz de hacer que Oikawa escuche y entre en razón cuando se obceca con algo sin sentido, y es un don que no ha pedido y muchas veces lo saca de quicio, pero que se alegra de tener.

Pero es humano y tiene debilidades, y Oikawa se las conoce todas. El hecho de que las esté utilizando en un momento tan poco oportuno como ese le hace replantearse a Iwaizumi su salud mental. O que tal vez la derrota contra el Karasuno le ha afectado más de lo que esperaba.

—Oikawa…

La voz le sale pastosa, como si acabase de levantarse de un sueño especialmente profundo.

—Me he puesto una falda, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi no necesitaba la confirmación. Lo imaginaba por el tacto suave pero ligeramente rígido de la tela contra el dorso de su mano, por el hecho de que Oikawa ha pasado por la sección de mujeres tres veces, por la forma en la que ha evitado que la chica de los probadores mirase más allá en toda la ropa que llevaba.

—¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

Lo pregunta sin pensar. Quería decirle que por qué se ha puesto una falda, o tal vez, si se dejase llevar, que se la pusiese cuando estuvieran en casa, en una de esas tardes que la madre de Oikawa trabaja hasta entrada la madrugada y pueden estar solos durante horas. Su boca lo ha traicionado.

—Sí.

En el momento en el que alza los párpados sabe que está perdido. Bajo el jersey y la camisa Oikawa lleva puesta una falda marrón a cuadros, y el conjunto consigue ser increíblemente similar al uniforme femenino del Aoba Johsai. No le queda como a una chica. Sus piernas son fibrosas y demasiado largas para esa falda tan corta, y desde su posición, sentado frente a él, puede ver el borde de licra de sus calzoncillos blancos.

Presiona un poco con la mano que aún tiene sobre su pierna y siente los músculos de Oikawa contraerse bajo sus yemas. Quiere pensar, pero no puede.

—Iwa-chan.

Y su voz no ayuda.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero hacerlo aquí.

—No.

Aún le queda cordura. Escasa, pero ahí está. Le es difícil mantenerla cuando Oikawa avanza un poco más y deja sus piernas ambos lados de las de Iwaizumi, a quien la punta de la nariz le roza contra la tela de color crema. Huele a ropa limpia y nueva mezclada con la colonia habitual de Oikawa y su citronela de limón.

—Iwa-chan.

—No vamos a follar aquí.

Le gruñe contra los abdominales, por debajo del jersey y la camisa que ha levantado para poder tocar su piel, junto a la costura de la falda que no está confeccionada para el cuerpo de un hombre, pero que a pesar de ello le sienta inusitadamente bien. Oikawa lo mira con la boca entreabierta. Iwaizumi lo siente duro contra su hombro.

Piensa en todo lo que no debería hacer estando ahí, y en todo lo que quiere hacer. Lo que Oikawa _quiere_ que haga. Si vuelve a decir su nombre en ese susurro cargado de desesperación Iwaizumi terminará por perder el control.

—Eres lo peor —le bufa, bajando con su boca por la tela hasta encontrar con los dientes la piel de su muslo—. Lo peor de lo peor.

Oikawa deja escapar un jadeo que disimula con el dorso de la mano. Las voces en el exterior se intensifican conforme los labios de Iwaizumi mojan la tela de su ropa interior, delineando con saliva la ingle y jugando con su paciencia. Iwa-chan es bueno en eso de esperar; retuerce su libido hasta que Oikawa prácticamente le suplica que haga _algo_. Lo que sea. Lo que le toque ese día. Tal vez embestirlo con tal fuerza que a Oikawa se le olvide en qué casa están, o que se mueva más rápido cuando está sentado sobre su erección.

O que haga desaparecer la licra que separa su lengua de su polla y se la meta hasta la garganta.

Pero esta vez Oikawa no puede pedirle nada; está vetado por su propia curiosidad. No aguza el oído pero escucha a una madre decirle a su hija que ese vestido le está grande; a una pareja joven discutir sobre el color que deberían vestir en una boda que los novios han decidido celebrar al estilo occidental; al chico del probador de al lado murmurar para sí mismo si a la chica con la que tiene una cita le gustará esa camiseta.

Murmura la primera sílaba. Menos. Ni siquiera llega a la "a" de "Iwa" cuando tiene que apretar los dientes si no quiere que los descubran y los manden a la comisaria y su expediente se manche para jamás poder jugar al vóleibol profesional ya que su _mejor amigo_ se la estaba chupando en los probadores de una tienda. Nota que las piernas le flaquean. Se siente caer.

Las manos de Iwaizumi lo sujetan. Oikawa tiene la cabeza caliente y la vista borrosa. Le cuesta enfocar los ojos verdes que lo miran con la nariz aún enterrada en la falda.

—¿Estás bien?

—Necesito sentarme —consigue articular con voz rasgada.

Iwaizumi se levanta, pero no lo deja tomar su sitio. Le permite reposar la espalda contra la pared y apoya una rodilla entre sus piernas, en el banco en el que antes estaba sentado

—Si me ven de rodillas por debajo de la puerta van a saber que pasa algo —explica antes de que Oikawa reúna la cordura para preguntar—. Tienes que quedarte de pie.

 _Iwa-chan va a hacerlo_. Oikawa no confiaba en sus habilidades de convicción cuando se trataba de que Iwaizumi hiciera algo que consideraba inmoral, incorrecto o ambas cosas a la vez, y no sabe qué botón ha pulsado esta vez, pero le gusta. Le enreda los dedos en el pelo corto y despeinado, que no necesita gel fijador para despuntar sin ningún orden, en un intento vano de controlarse un poco.

Iwaizumi aprieta los dedos contra su pierna y Oikawa alza la cadera de forma inconsciente. Sus miradas se cruzan un segundo, lo justo para que atisbe la comisura alzada de sus labios y el gesto que le hace.

Un dedo índice sobre la boca.

No sólo le está mandando callar, es algo más. Le está diciendo con un gesto tan simple que le va a costar mantenerse en silencio con lo que va a hacerle. Es una amenaza y una promesa al mismo tiempo, algo que da miedo pero también hace que su erección sea más más evidente bajo la ropa interior y ésta empiece a molestar.

El aire acondicionado está encendido y una brisa fría le golpea entre las piernas cuando Iwaizumi finalmente arrastra los calzoncillos hasta sus rodillas. La tela de la falda se levanta sobre su polla y un pequeño cerco más oscuro se forma donde está la punta. Oikawa tiene todavía el sentido común le levantarla con ambas manos para que no se manche más. Y aprieta el algodón entre sus dedos cuando la lengua de Iwaizumi traza el hueso de su cadera hasta la base de su erección.

 _Esto es malo._

Tiene su nombre dando vueltas en la cabeza. _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan_. Quiere llamarlo como hace siempre cuando están en su habitación, sobre unas sábanas que se pueden meter en la lavadora y una ropa encima que da igual que se manche. Aguanta en alto la falda con una mano y la otra se la lleva a la boca. Los sonidos secos que llegan directamente de su garganta retumban en las paredes del probador.

—Oikawa. —Oikawa lo mira sin ver—. Cállate.

Cree que no va a poder. Cuando siente el aliento caliente de Iwaizumi envolviéndole la polla Oikawa da por perdido su futuro profesional y su imagen pública, pero aunque abre la boca consigue que todo lo que salga de ella sea una bocanada de aire desesperado. A pesar de que creía que el calor no podía ser mayor, en el no tan pequeño cubículo la temperatura sube unos grados en el momento en el que Iwaizumi desliza sus labios desde la base hacia atrás, arrastrando la lengua por la vena que recorre su erección en la parte de abajo y repite el proceso tres veces a un ritmo desesperantemente lento.

Oikawa se muerde la mano, donde el pulgar se une a la palma, y aunque hace fuerza con los dientes no siente el dolor. Todo lo que su cuerpo reconoce en ese momento son las manos de Iwaizumi recorriendo sus piernas con delicadeza, apretando al final del glúteo y en la línea de los isquiotibiales, y su lengua describiendo círculos alrededor de su glande antes de engullir de nuevo toda la extensión, su rostro parcialmente oculto por la falda marrón.

Oikawa no puede hablar para decirle que está en su límite. No puede abrir la boca, en general, porque sabe que si despega los dientes de su mano, que empieza a entumecerse, gemirá y se le escuchará, y aunque el resto del mundo ha dejado de existir durante unos breves instantes, todavía recuerda que están en el probador de una tienda.

Su forma de avisarle consiste en tirarle del pelo. Sus instintos le piden que acerque a Iwaizumi más contra su cuerpo, que use la fuerza que le queda para hacer que se mueva más rápido, pero consigue sobreponerse e intenta separarlo de sí. Iwaizumi se le resiste, le da un manotazo en el brazo y consigue atraparlo en el aire, estampándolo contra la pared del probador.

Aumenta la velocidad y todo el cuerpo de Oikawa colapsa. Resbala un poco contra la pared, el mundo frente a sus ojos se vuelve negro y está seguro de que se ha hecho sangre de lo mucho que está apretando sus dientes contra su mano. El orgasmo le sacude más lento de lo habitual, por toda la columna hasta el bajo vientre y en medio de un inusual silencio.

—Iwa-chan. —Puede volver a hablar con propiedad. A medias—. Oh, joder, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi aún repasa con la lengua su cada vez menos erecta polla antes de apartarse. Traga con dificultad y se pasa los dedos por las comisuras. Tiene las mejillas de un rojo brillante y un bulto bajo los pantalones. Oikawa jadea y extiende las manos con intención de encargarse de eso, pero Iwaizumi da un paso atrás y niega con la cabeza.

—No.

Oikawa hace un puchero. Todavía le da vueltas en la cabeza la imagen de Iwaizumi limpiando todo el semen con su boca y su nuez subiendo y bajando cuando lo ha tragado. Tiene la sensación de que podría ponerse duro de nuevo sólo pensando en eso.

—En casa —añade Iwaizumi.

—Pervertido, Iwa-chan.

—No voy a aceptar que me llames pervertido a mí después de esto.

Oikawa se ríe. Mientras le baja el calor recoge la ropa, se quita la falda y la cuelga en una percha, dejándola en el probador. Escoge las cuatro cosas que más le han gustado, pensando que si no le quedan bien las puede devolver en otro momento. Han gastado el tiempo no sospechoso dentro de un probador como para empezar _ahora_ a probarse ropa. Está terminando de abrocharse el cinturón cuando Iwaizumi abre la puerta.

Oikawa levanta la vista para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba ver.

—¿Tobio-chan?

Iwaizumi lo mira con cuidado. No es el mejor día para que se encuentre con Kageyama, quien tiene la mano alzada como si fuese a tocar la puerta del probador para comprobar que está ocupado. La baja despacio.

Debe llevar esperando mucho rato.

—Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.

—¡El Gran Rey!

Lo acompañan el enano pelirrojo y el chico pecoso de saques flotantes. Oikawa recuerda sus nombres, pero se niega a reconocerlo. Les dedica una sonrisa amplia y coge toda la ropa que no se va a quedar, cargando a Iwaizumi con la que piensa llevarse. Pasa al lado de Kageyama dejando que sea él quien evite el golpe.

—Oikawa-san —llama cuando sólo han dado tres pasos—, esta falda…

—Ah, ya estaba ahí cuando hemos entrado. —Kageyama asiente. Oikawa sonríe de medio lado—. Creo.

* * *

Oikawa-san es un pervertido.

Espero que os haya gustado o al menos os haya entretenido un ratito. Agradeceré mucho cualquier comentario diciéndome qué os ha parecido (L)


End file.
